


Armored Pleasure

by nerdelation8



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Giant Male, Giant/Tiny, Human/Titan Relationships, Licking, Macro/Micro, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reiner Braun is a Great Lover, Reiner's talented tongue, Romance, Sex, Sex Is Fun, Size Difference, Smut, Titan Sex, Titan Shifters, Titans, loving relationship, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdelation8/pseuds/nerdelation8
Summary: You're dating Reiner Braun, and ask him one day to turn into the Armored Titan and pleasure you.Titan/Human oral sex ensues. (Human/Human sex is implied afterwards but not shown.)
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Reader
Kudos: 142





	Armored Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> You and Reiner are 18 in this story.

The Titan’s massive, armored hand came towards you. Slowly, its knuckles rotated, and a soft red palm was exposed. The creature gave a heavy grunt, and its yellow eyes examined you expectantly.

You smiled and stepped into its hand.

This wasn’t a regular giant, of course. This was the Armored Titan form of the Warrior Reiner Braun. Your lover.

His Titan’s size turned you on. And the vast gentleness with which he controlled its rugged body made you feel delicate and desired. You were the size of a doll in its hands. 

Your heart surged with excitement. You'd revealed your secret fantasy, and today, your blond boyfriend was going to please you while in Titan form.

“Oh, Reiner. I can’t wait.”

The Titan brought you up to its armor-plated face in a soft hug. Your boyfriend couldn’t speak or easily emote in this form, so this was how he showed he loved you.

You hugged the creature’s warm, gigantic face. Then it held you out in front of itself.

You sat in its palm. “This’ll be fun,” you smiled as you began to disrobe. Your long Eldian skirt came off, as did your bloomers. You wished you could see your blond lover’s face right now. 

“Lick me,” you said, and the Armored Titan nodded.

Its hand brought you close again, mere inches from its face. Your heart fluttered in anticipation. 

Then the giant’s armored jaws parted. A slimy purple tongue came out, like some sea invertebrate emerging from its shell. It touched your face, your breasts, your arms, and then began moving lower on your body. Reiner’s hard, almost beaklike Titan face couldn’t really kiss you, but its tongue was soft. 

It touched your opening, then slowly began to lick you.

You gasped with pleasure.

With each sweep, the Titan’s tongue tasted your body. Its juices soon mingled with your own. 

“Oh, that feels so good!” you told him. “Right there! Keep doing that.”

Reiner was very good at following directions. He wanted to do whatever it took to make you squirm with joy, to have an encounter to remember. 

“I want to get you off,” he’d whispered in your ear just minutes ago when he was in human form. When his strong hands had traveled over your body. When his lips kissed yours. When his strong arm slashed his leg so that he could turn into a Titan.

For you.

How had you ever found such a lovely man?

And how was he maneuvering this Titan's huge tongue so expertly?

“Up and to the left!” you moaned. Reiner obliged. “You’re so good at this.”

 _A Titan’s tasting me,_ you thought amid a haze of lust. This was one of the same creatures that had eaten so many of your countrymen and women, only this one was loving you.

The forbidden nature of it was enticing. 

“Make me come, Titan,” you breathed, your body wet and writhing.

Soon, your legs buckled. Waves of joy washed over you.

Reiner pulled back a little and watched. 

You didn’t scream. Your orgasm was too powerful for that, rippling through every muscle of your body over and over. Nothing could come out of your throat but a small cry. 

Everything felt hot and sweet.

“Oh, Reiner…you’re amazing.”

As you lay there recovering in the Armored Titan’s hand, it extended a finger and began to caress your arm. Then your hair. Before Reiner could trail the creature’s finger down your body anymore, you hugged it tightly, involuntarily thrusting against it. 

“That was so good, Reiner.” You giggled. “Now come out of that Titan,” you said seductively. “I want you inside me.”

There was a small ripping sound as a short shock of blond hair emerged from the giant’s nape. It was followed by Reiner’s grinning face.

Soon, he lay with you in the meadow, as the bones of the ephemeral giant steamed away. He was telling you how sexy and wonderful you looked when he had pleased you.

Beautiful Reiner. You adored his broad, muscular body. You loved his caring and courageous soul. And you wanted to make him feel just as radiant as he’d made you feel, exploding with pleasure together.


End file.
